A typical computer system includes computerized circuitry (e.g., circuit boards, a backplane, a power sub-system, a fan assembly, a set of disk drives, etc.) and a computer cabinet that houses the computerized circuitry. The computer cabinet typically includes a metal sub-frame assembly, or simply frame, for holding the computerized circuitry, and a set of exterior members (e.g., doors, side panels, etc.) that hang off the frame in order to cover and protect the computerized circuitry.
Such a computer system typically resides in a computer room that provides a consistent environment having an optimal temperature and humidity, as well as convenient access to power and network resources, e.g., the computer cabinet can reside over a raised floor for access to power and network cables. The computer room also isolates noise and heat generated by the computer system from other neighboring locations (e.g., from an adjacent office environment).
In general, computer cabinets are substantially box-shaped and have rectangular-shaped footprints that enable installers to position multiple computer cabinets next to one another, i.e., side-by-side in a row. A typical full-sized computer cabinet is approximately 19-24 inches wide (e.g., in order to be able to move the computer cabinet through a standard doorway), 30-36 inches deep and 60-72 inches high. Additionally, the typical full-sized computer cabinet can weigh roughly a half a ton when fully populated with computerized circuitry. For computerized circuitry configurations that require less space than that provided by a full-sized computer cabinet, manufacturers and installers typically place such configurations in shorter computer cabinets that are approximately 32-40 inches tall (e.g., half-height computer cabinets) which have the same size footprint as the full-sized computer cabinets.
Because of the size and weight of a typical computer cabinet, the above-described computer cabinet often further includes a set of wheels mounted to the bottom of the frame in order to facilitate movement of the computer cabinet along a floor surface. That is, a person (e.g., an installer) can xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d the computer cabinet from one location to another across the floor (e.g., when rearranging computer equipment within a computer room). As mentioned earlier, the bottom of the computer cabinet typically is rectangular in shape, i.e., has a rectangular-shaped footprint. Typically, a wheel resides in each corner of the computer cabinet bottom for stability.
Unfortunately, there are deficiencies to the above-described conventional computer cabinets. For example, the full-sized computer cabinets may be too large for computer circuitry configurations that fit into substantially less space. Manufacturers that place such smaller configurations into full-sized computer cabinets waste resources, i.e., use more resources than are necessary (use more metal and plastic, use larger fan assemblies to maintain adequate air streams for cooling the computer circuitry, etc.).
Additionally, half-height computer cabinets may provide a smaller space that is more appropriate for smaller computer circuitry configurations. However, such half-height computer cabinets typically have footprints that are the same size as full-size computer cabinets. Accordingly, half-height computer cabinets require the same amount of computer room floor space as a full-sized cabinet. As a result, the use of half-height computer cabinets still results in wasted resources, since computer room floor space is often an expensive resource to provide and maintain.
In contrast to the above-described approaches to storing smaller computerized circuitry configurations into either full-sized computer cabinets or half-height computer cabinets which use the same size footprint as full-sized computer cabinets, embodiments of the invention are directed to techniques for installing an electronic cabinet (e.g., a computer cabinet) using a pedestal that is substantially wider than a cabinet frame along a particular direction. The pedestal enables the electronic cabinet to have a different footprint (e.g., narrower dimensions) than a standard full-sized computer cabinet, and prevents the electronic cabinet from easily tipping over and/or posing a safety hazard.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to an electronic system that has electronic circuitry and an electronic cabinet that houses the electronic circuitry. The electronic cabinet includes a frame that holds the electronic circuitry, a set of exterior members that mounts to the frame (e.g., side panels, doors, etc.), and a stabilization assembly. The stabilization assembly has a base portion that attaches to the frame of the electronic cabinet in order to support the frame of the electronic cabinet over a floor surface, a pedestal portion, and a positioner. The positioner is configured to position the pedestal portion of the stabilization assembly relative to the frame such that the pedestal portion of the stabilization assembly is substantially wider than the frame along a particular direction when the pedestal of the stabilization assembly resides in an operating position relative to the frame. The pedestal portion can prevent the electronic cabinet from inadvertently being knocked over if pushed in the particular direction. Accordingly, the pedestal portion can prevent electronic cabinets, which have a narrower footprint than a typical full-sized computer cabinet, from tipping over.
In one arrangement, the positioner of the stabilization assembly couples the pedestal portion to the base portion, and is configured to enable the pedestal portion to pivot about the base portion. Accordingly, the pedestal portion has the flexibility of being movable into operation (e.g., substantially perpendicular to the base portion and the frame to stabilize the electronic cabinet) or movable so that it is out of operation if not needed.
In one arrangement, the positioner is configured to selectively (i) permit the pedestal portion to substantially rotate relative to the base portion, and (ii) prevent the pedestal portion from substantially rotating relative to the base portion. For example, the positioner can include a locking mechanism that (i) enables the pedestal portion to substantially rotate relative to the base portion when in an unlocked state, and (ii) blocks the pedestal portion from substantially rotating relative to the base portion when in a locked state. The locking mechanism prevents someone from inadvertently enabling the pedestal portion to rotate so that it no longer operates. In one arrangement, the locking mechanism includes a hub that connects with the pedestal portion, and a locking bar coupled to the base portion. The locking mechanism is in the unlocked state when the locking bar is disengaged from the hub and in the locked state when the locking bar is engaged with the hub. Accordingly, a user can selectively lock and unlock the mechanism by moving the locking bar relative to the hub.
In one arrangement, the positioner further includes a bracket (e.g., for fastening the electronic cabinet to a palette during shipping or to a floor as earthquake protection). The bracket has a flanged portion that fastens to the base portion, and a movable portion (e.g., a nut) that is movable relative to the flanged portion and that meshes with the locking bar (e.g., threads around the locking bar) in order to enable the locking bar to selectively engage with and disengage from the hub when a user moves the movable portion. Accordingly, the bracket can be configured to provide stabilization to the cabinet as well as to remove the opportunity for accessing the locking bar when the bracket is not in place.
In one arrangement, the base portion includes a pair of wheels. The pedestal portion can include wheels as well (at a slightly higher height than wheels of the base portion). The wheels facilitate movement of the assembly along the floor surface when the bracket is removed from the base portion. However, the pair of wheels of the base portion are substantially prevented from rotating in order to inhibit movement of the assembly along the floor surface when the bracket is fastened to the base portion. Accordingly, the bracket can operate as a brake mechanism to prevent substantial movement of the electronic cabinet (e.g., rolling the cabinet across the floor) when in place.
In one arrangement, the positioner further includes a bracket retaining arm, coupled to the base portion, that prevents removal of the bracket from the base portion when the pedestal portion resides in a non-operating position relative to the base portion. Accordingly, the positioner can be configured to prevent someone from removing the bracket if the pedestal portion is out of operation.
The features of the invention, as described above, may be employed in electronic systems, devices and procedures as well as other components such as those of EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.